Now, Forever and Always
by nattikur cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, I do and will always love you, no matter what age I am, or what age you are. You are my life now, forever and always. - A short story. All human. E&B.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a short story I decided to write one night. I hope you like it. It's not exactly perfect, and I wasn't so sure about the ending, but I didn't want to spoil it by adding anymore. Tell me what you think? R&R please.  
****Thanks, nattikur.**

Now, Forever and Always

Bella Swan was an average seventeen year old. She had a delicate natural beauty, with long curly locks of muddy brown hair and pale brown eyes. Her eyes were too expressive, she'd been told, meaning she was a terrible liar. Her mother had once called her an open book, a theory later proved true by both her father and her best friend, Jake. Of course, there had been one exception to this. Bella could still remember so clearly the first day she'd met the inhumanly beautiful boy. He'd seemed too confused with Bella, prying dangerously deep into her life story, making her heart flutter with his sudden glances and breathtaking smiles. Bella could remember the first thing she'd like about him: his eyes. He, too, had rather expressive eyes. His were, however, a much more appealing colour. They were a shocking green and Bella found herself utterly dazzled every time they even flickered in her direction. Bella replayed the memory of that first biology lesson in her mind, each detail of it still perfectly clear, as though it had only happened yesterday.

"_Hello, Isabella," Edward said, turning to smile at her. He had a very sexy voice. That and his perfect crocked smile stunned Bella for a few moments._

"_Uh, it's Bella" She corrected automatically, barely trusting herself to speak._

_The boy frowned. "Did I get the name wrong?" He asked, confused._

"_No. I just prefer to be called Bella."_

_His face suddenly cleared and he smiled at her again, taking her breath away. "Oh, well hi Bella. Let me introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."_

_Bella almost snorted. As if he needed introducing himself. Even though she hadn't even been a whole day in the school yet, Bells already knew all about Dr and Mrs Cullen and their family, as well as Mr and Mrs Hale and their family. The Cullen and Hale children were all together, and Bella's classmate, Jessica Stanley, seemed to think it was unfair that 'neither of the families had given anyone else a chance'. However there was the other Cullen, the one Jessica had seemed to go on and on about. He was the only single one but apparently refused to converse with anyone except his family and his, well, family-in-law now (his brother, Emmett, and the oldest Hale, Rosalie, were now engaged and to be married in a few months). Well, he hadn't conversed with anybody until now, Bella thought to herself. She wondered why the mysterious, wonderful Edward was talking to her of all people. She assumed it was because she was new. Everyone had, for some reason, formed some obsession with her. She was the shiny new toy. To be honest, she preferred it when she was invisible._

"_It's very nice to meet you, Edward." Bella replied finally, the corner of her lips twitching up into a small smile. Well, as long as he _was_ talking to her, she decided to make the most of it._

"_Hm, yes. You too." He replied, sounding slightly distracted. It was then that he looked at her, and I mean really looked at her. She gasped silently. His eyes were a sparkling green, open and expression. Their beauty pierced into her, making her begin to gnaw on her bottom lip nervously._

Bella smiled at her memories, the intensive urge to want what she didn't deserve building up in her stomach. And she didn't deserve Edward. He was perfect, beautiful and interesting, whereas she was just Bella. Just plain Bella.

"Bells?"

Bella started at the sound of the musical voice. She'd recognise that voice anywhere – it was _his_.

"Edward," She breathed, jumping up from the rocking chair beside her bed and bounding downstairs until she reached the door. There he stood, his magnificent structure leaning casually against the door frame. Bella, no longer able to contain herself, ran to him and pulled him closer to her.

Edward chuckled and pulled away. His eyes were wild as he grinned sheepishly at her. Slowly he drew his hands away from behind him, revealing a small box-like shape covered in pretty-coloured wrapping paper. Then, before she could protest, her leant forward and whispered seductively into her ear, "Happy birthday."

Bella was slightly taken aback, her brow creased. "Is it the thirteenth already?" She asked, still shocked.

Edward pulled back simply stared at her for a few moments. "You are so absurd," he said, his voice indifferent.

"I honestly had forgotten," She admitted, slightly embarrassed by that fact.

"I know," he chuckled lightly, "and that's what I'm talking about. I've never seen anyone forget their birthday before. Hm, let me see, would you like some pancakes?"

Cringing, Bella shook her head. "Ew, no. A cereal is just fine, thank you. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to make it myself."

Edward also shook his head. "You are incredulous," he murmured, following Bella into the kitchen. He watched as she grabbed a bowl, some cereal, a milk carton and a spoon and began to make her own breakfast. "Aren't you happy?" He asked her finally, the curiosity getting the better of him. "You're finally eighteen."

"No, I'm not." Bella replied shrugging. "Maybe, when you finally turn eighteen too, I might be."

"Oh, so _that's_ your problem." Edward felt like laughing again but he quickly stopped himself. "You don't like being older than me."

Bella simply ignored that and started humming. Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed her waist, pulling her up of the ground and hugging her into him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Bella protested, her voice muffled by Edward's chest. He carefully placed the beautiful girl back on the ground and grinned, his hands still firmly placed on her waist.

"Well, Miss Isabella Marie Swan," he said, pronouncing each word clearly. "It seems you're in need of a rather big cheering up. What would you say to a little hiking this afternoon?"

Bella's heart leapt at the offer. She, of course, knew where they'd be going and could not think of any better place to go on a day like this. She took one swift glance out the window. Of course, it was sunny. But still, Bella was not going to just let this one go.

"Dragging me off to your little meadow will not make you any younger, Edward," she retorted before stuffing a spoonful of her cereal into her mouth.

Edward just shook his head and let it go. He didn't want to say what he was truly thinking, so he craftily stopped the conversation there. He always regretted it when he let it slip just how obsessed with this little lovely lady he was. Even so, he could still think it, right?

**Isabella Swan**, he thought, his eyes brightening, **I do and will always love you, no matter what age I am, or what age you are. You are my life now, forever and always.**


	2. AN: Comment Replies

**AUTHORS NOTE: COMMENT REPLIES**

_**Flora73**_**: Aw, thanks. I'm glad you liked it. But, unfortunately, this was just a one off. Of course, like all my other one off stories, if I get a lot of good reviews, I may consider turning it into a full scale story. But until then, this is it from this story. If you liked this, though, you might like my other short stories. They're all rather similar. _-grins-_**

**_nikki_: Thank you. I am really glad you think so. It really does mean a lot because, well, I wasn't so sure about this one. Again, thanks.**

**_GetDrunkOnVictory_: Well, I would say the same to you as I said to Nikki but I don't like repeating myself. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it. Really, I am.**

_**hi**_**: Boring? Because nothing much happened? Well, nothing much was really supposed to happen. It's just meant to be a short story that really shows the extent of Edward and Bella's relationship. I guess there isn't much in it, so technically you're right. And thanks.  
**


End file.
